


My Own Two Feet

by Alexandria Nevermind (MoonwalkerPrincess)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Braincell Development, Common Sense, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, Less annoying Kagome, Loads of Common Sense, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkerPrincess/pseuds/Alexandria%20Nevermind
Summary: When (Y/n)'s adoptive dad leaves him at an old friends, (Y/n) finds that he has found his destined life. (Y/n) learns that his birthday present is freedom and he freely chooses to journey his way to it using his own two feet.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagome is the Best Lil Sis, Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshomaru/Male!Reader
Kudos: 1





	My Own Two Feet

This is a filler chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy this story!

Bye!!!


End file.
